


Coffee and Doughnuts and Gibbs, Oh My!

by Ninjapirate101



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, NCIS Drabble Community, One-Shot, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: Gibbs buys the team breakfast. Team-as-family fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кофе, пончики и — боже мой, Гиббс!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380052) by [Drakonyashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka)



> This was written for Livejournal's NCIS Drabble community found here: http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/
> 
> Prompt: #522 "Good Deeds"
> 
> Now translated into Русский by Drakonyashka! Thank you!!  
> [Coffee and Doughnuts and Gibbs, Oh My!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380052)

Title: Coffee and Doughnuts and Gibbs, Oh My!

Characters: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Kate Todd, Tim McGee

Prompt/Challenge: #522 "Good Deeds"

Rating: G

Word Count: 678

Warning/Spoilers/Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

Summary: Gibbs buys the team breakfast. Team-as-family fluff.

* * *

 

**Coffee and Doughnuts and Gibbs, Oh My!**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was for once in a good mood this morning. Last night he had finished the main construction on his boat and the cases the MCRT team have had the past two weeks were not their usual grueling horror. He had finally been able to relax and have a peaceful moment to himself.

He drove, on his way to the Navy Yard, and watched as the sun peeked its way through the fluffy clouds. It had been a long time since he had gone down to the beach, maybe, just maybe, he would invite his team along. He knew they all could use the respite.

As he followed the route that would take him to work with the least amount of morning traffic, he passed by a coffee shop. His lips quirked up into a smile as he turned the car around, ignoring the indignant honks of the other drivers and pulled into the parking lot. It wasn’t often he splurged on the team and himself.

Gibbs ordered 4 coffees all catered to his team’s tastes. He still didn’t understand how Tony liked that hazelnut crap. As he waited for the coffees to get done, he looked towards the doughnuts and picked one out for each of the team. He himself, felt like a glazed one, he knew Tony would like one of those twisted chocolate ones, McGee would get a strawberry jelly-filled and as he pondered on Kate's, he frowned. She didn’t eat too many sweets, always on some kind of diet or health kick, even though she was perfectly healthy. He would never understand women.

He smirked as his eyes came across the answer. An apple fritter! That was technically healthy, right? It had fruit. So, when his name was called, he ordered the 4 doughnuts, paid and made his way back to his car, a bounce in his steps.

Tony, Kate, and Tim McGee glanced at the clock once again. It was already 8:15, when work started at 8am, and Gibbs was still absent.

McGee could tell everyone was on edge as he watched Tony pull his phone out for what had to be the 12th time and Kate's eyes flicker to the elevator for about the same amount.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the elevator dinged and Gibbs strode out, unhurt, and carrying what looked like a pink box and a tray of coffee? They all stood up, caught up in confusion as Gibbs gave a cheerful, 'Good morning!'.

The Twilight Zone's theme song started to play in Tony's mind as he eyed Gibbs sorting out the coffee and doughnuts. He looked at Kate, their eyes meeting. Yup, she was on the same page as him as Tony heard her accept her coffee and apple fritter in a stunned, 'Thanks, Gibbs.'.

McGee looked frightened, still new to the team, afraid this was a trick. He's only seen his new boss angry. He stuttered out a meek 'Thanks.' and looked down at his jelly-filled doughnut. How did Gibbs know what he liked? That thought scared him more than this 'nice' Gibbs.

Gibbs looked up from dishing out DiNozzo's treat when he noticed Tony's far-away stare.

"Hey DiNozzo, you okay?" Gibbs handed the twisted chocolate pastry and coffee over and looked into his second-in-command's face.

"Yeah Boss, I’m fine, what about you? Are _you_ okay?" Tony looked concerned as he drank a sip of coffee and brightened happily as the sugar and hazelnut hit his tongue.

"I'm doing good, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied and turned to look back at his team, addressing them. "It's not often I pay for breakfast, so enjoy it."

Gibbs sat behind his desk, turning on his computer and stuffed the last bite of the glazed treat into his mouth, humming in enjoyment. He payed close attention as his team shared looks and sat back down, relaxing as they dug into their treats. He smiled to himself as he heard Kate gasp, then moan when she bit into the apple fritter.

Today was going to be a good day.


End file.
